A Dream Come True
by Manu51
Summary: Adam Banks, Charlie Conway, Julie Gaffney, Greg Goldberg, Guy Germaine and all of the Ducks get drafted by NHL teams. Also a Adam/Julie romance.


A dream come true

Chapter 1

Draft day

It was a very special day for Adam Banks. He had just got out of university a few days before and he was a in the plane going to Vancouver, where the NHL was going to held the Entry Draft on that year. Adam was so excited that he could barely sleep for several days. He had dreamed to be drafted by an NHL team since his childhood, and in a two days, this dream would come true.

He was looking out the window when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Banks! Happy to see you here, man!"

Banks turned around and saw Charlie Conway, his best friend and long-time teammate when they both played with the Ducks.

"Charlie! What are you doing here?" asked Adam very surprised before he shook Charlie's hand.

"Well, I'm going to Vancouver for the NHL draft, answered Charlie while he sat on the seat next to Adam. I think I have good chances to be drafted eartly in the first round."

"It would be great if both of us could be drafted by the same team."

"Yeah. It would be just like when we played fo the Ducks."

The two friends talked during the whole trip. They had many things to say to each other. Adam learned that Charlie had broke up with Linda a few months ago. Charlie also told him it was better this way, because he would be focused entirely on hockey.

"I had great moments with Linda, but it was time to go over this. We both have our own paths to follow."

"Has Charlie Conway became a philosopher? asked Adam. Whoever you are, get out of my best friend's body!" he said jokingly.

"Oh! Shut up!" said Charlie on a playful tone.

They became silent and looked out the window.

"Hi, guys!" suddenly said a girl voice.

Adam and Charlie turned around and recognized Julie "The Cat" Gaffney, who had joined the Ducks before the Goodwill Games and who later became the staring goalie, when they began their studies at the Eden Hall Academy.

"Hey ! Julie! I am happy to see you!" said Adam while he gave her a hug.

"So am I, Adam. I didn't knew you were going to be on this flight. You look great."

"Thanks. You're looking great too, you know," said Banks.

"Thank you. Hey Charlie, how are you?"

"Great. I really missed you, Julie," said Charlie while he gave her a hug.

"Me too. In fact, I missed both of you and the rest of the Ducks too."

Julie sat on the seat behind Charlie and bent over the alley to talk with them.

"So, I guess you guys are going to Vancouver for the NHL Draft?"

"Yeah. Charlie and I are hoping to be drafted by the same team."

"It would be just perfect if the three of us would play with the same team," said Julie.

The plane landed at Vancouver airport around 1:30 pm. Immediately after the plabe landing, they called a taxi to go to the hotel where they had reserved a room each.

In the lobby of the hotel, they met Connie Moreau, Russ Tyler, Dwayne Robertson, Greg Goldberg, Ken Wu, Lester Averman, Fulton Reed, Dean Portman and Luis Mendoza. They learned that everyone of them were also going to the NHL Entry Draft two days later.

On the evening, there was a knock on Adam Banks' room door. He opened the door and saw Julie on the doorstep.

"Hello, Adam. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all. Please come in, Julie," said Adam.

Julie came in the room and Adam closed the door behind her. Julien walked directly towards the bed and sat on it. Adam then sat on the bed next to her.

"Adam, I have something to tell you. It's not easy for me, but I should have done this a long time ago."

"Take your time, Julie. There is asbolutely no rush in here."

"First of all, I want to tell you that I am happy that we stayed in touch while we were in university, said Julie. We could not see each other, but we wrote letters ans emails to each other."

"I am happy about that too. It would have been so hard to go through university without any news from you."

"You're right."

"But you didn't came here just to tell me that, am I right?"

"Yeah, you're right," said Julie. "I can't help but to think of you everytime, Adam. I think about you at day and at night."

"Me too, Julie. I think, that... Well, I think I'm in love with you."

He came closer from Julie and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his chest. It was now more muscular than we they were studying at Eden Hall Academy. Adam stroke her breasts, making her moan in his mouth.

A few minutes later, Adam broke the kiss, completely breatless.

"Adam, I love you. I have dreamed about this moment for so long. And now it really happens, I'm so happy."

"Me too, Julie. I want to have sex with you, if it's what you want too, of course."

"Yes, it's what I want, Adam."

Adam took off his t-shirt and his jeans. He then threw his socks on the floor with the rest of his clothes. The young man was now only wearing his boxers. He helped Julie taking off her t-shirt, jeans and socks. Under her clothes, she was wearing a black bra, which was shapping her breasts perfecly. Julie walked towards the bed and pushed gently Adam on it. Then, she helped him taking off his boxers, releasing his erected dick.

Julie started to lick its head, making Adam's breathing quickened. She then put the dick in her mouth and started to suck it. Adam could not believe it. Julie was doing it like if she already did it. He interrupted her.

"Julie, you're doing it like if you already did it, said Adam. Have you ever done it before?"

"No, but I'm doing it well because I love you," answered Julie. "I want to please you and make you happy."

Adam kissed Julie while helping her to take off her bra. He pushed her gently on the bed before he climbed on top of her. After a few minutes of passionate kisses, he take off her panties and started fingering her. Julie let out several pleasure moans as Adam increased the speed of the masturbation.

"Oh! Adam! It is so good! Don't stop!"

Adam continued and a few moments later, Julie had her first orgasm. He took benefit of that to shove progressively his dick into Julie's pussy. He started a back an forth mouvement and soon hit her hymen. Adam pushed a little more, while Julie let go a moan of pain. He continued to push and her hymen tore. Adam kissed her gently on te lips as he continued his movement inside her pussy. Julie's pain shifted to pleasure and wrapped her legs around Adam's back. They reached climax a few moments later and collapsed on the bed, completely breathless.

Adam and Julie went to take a shower and went to bed around 9:20 pm.

Two days later, on June 24th, Adam and his former teammates from the Ducks were all at the General Motors Place for the 2006 NHL Entry Draft. Gary Bettman, the NHL commissioner, went on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am very proud to welcome all of you to the 2006 NHL Entry Draft. That being said, I will let the St.Louis Blues announce their first round pick."

The Director of the Blues Professional Scouting, Kevin McDonald, went on the stage and walked straight to the microphone.

"The St.Louis Blues are proud to select from the U.S. National Team Development Program, the defenseman Erik Johnson."

Johnson got up from his chair and went to the stage were he shook the hand of Kevin McDonald before putting the St.Louis Blues jersey. After that, he took a picture with McDonald and the Blues General Manager before he went to the Blues' table.

Two selections later, it was the turn of the Chicago Blackhawks to make their selection.

"The Chicago Blackhawks are proud to select from the University of Michigan, right winger Adam Banks."

Adam got up from his chair and was congratulated by each of his friends. After the picture, he went to the Blackhawks' table.

In the next selections, Russ Tyler was drafted by the Florida Panthers, while Ken Wu was picked by the Vancouver Canucks. Guy Germaine was chosen by the Anaheim Ducks and Dwayne Robertson became the first round pick of the Colorado Avalanche.

In the second round, the Blachawks picked Charlie and later on that same round, Julie. Detroit chose Luis Mendoza with their second round pick.

In the third round, the Blackhawks selected Fulton Reed and they picked Connie and Goldberg in the fourth round. The New York Rangers drafted Averman while Dean Portman went to Toronto.

After the draft, the Ducks all decided to celebrate this special event at a nearby restaurant. Everyone of them was perfectly aware that their life was going to change. It was the beginning of a new era.


End file.
